


Food Day Headcanon - Bubble Tea

by nothingtosay



Series: NTS 007 Fest 2020 Fanworks [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, London Spy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingtosay/pseuds/nothingtosay
Summary: The bubble tea preference in the 00QAD household.
Relationships: James Bond/Danny Holt/Q/Alex Turner
Series: NTS 007 Fest 2020 Fanworks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817644
Kudos: 4
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Food Day Headcanon - Bubble Tea

**Author's Note:**

> The original Tumblr post is here (https://nothingtosay.tumblr.com/post/622591643928887296/007-fest-day-2-food-day-bubble-tea).

When the 00QAD household goes out of bubble tea, here are their preferences:

**James** : Always something that is essentially [a mocktail / mocktini](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d7df95baecad7fd0423ae3d4119cca0f/tumblr_pnt62qbG6W1uh9jvuo1_1280.jpg). He tries hard to have less alcohol now that he’s retired, but he does miss the flavour sometimes and this helps a bit. If he feels like something chewy then he’d add for extra tapoica.

**Q** : His first choice is always an [earl grey milk tea latte](https://chatime.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/04/Earl-Grey-Tea-Latte.png). Otherwise he’d usually get [a green tea with aloe vera](https://ucrtoday.ucr.edu/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/Mango-Green-tea-with-aloe-vera-.jpg).

**Danny** : He swings from one flavour to another, but usually will favour drinks that has more than one topping, such as a [triple mix milk tea](https://chatime.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/04/The-Chatime-Triple-Milk-Tea.png).

**Alex** : His love of cheese is much indulged by the household so they all make sure the bubble tea shop they visits will have a menu of of [cheese flavoured bubble tea](https://cdn.vox-cdn.com/thumbor/VQTx2oXZRWTYMGtN-K-c4OHUBPo=/0x0:4223x3167/1200x800/filters:focal\(1902x1200:2576x1874\)/cdn.vox-cdn.com/uploads/chorus_image/image/61481407/cheesetea_shutterstock.0.jpg).  



End file.
